


Отполируй моё копьё!

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Humor, facetiae
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: Сказ о том, как однажды решили соратники почитать «Похотливую аргонианскую деву».





	Отполируй моё копьё!

В большом зале Йоррваскра собрались почти все. Сейчас не было тренировок, хвастовства боевыми заслугами и подтруниваний над мелкими неудачами. Ньяда Каменная Рука вслух читала книгу, «позаимствованную» у Атиса, разрешения у которого никто не спросил.

— Я не буду это читать дальше! — воскликнула она и побагровела от стыда. — Мерзость-то какая!

«Сукин сын! Вот что он имел в виду под полировкой копья, если сможет меня победить!» — подумала она об Атисе.

— Ладно, давай её мне! — воскликнул Фаркас и отобрал книгу. — «Уборку, да? У меня есть кое-что для тебя. Вот, отполируй мое копьё!» — прочёл он вслух под громкий смех остальных.

Он искренне не понял, что в этой фразе смешного. В полировке копья не могло быть ничего предосудительного.

— «Но оно такое большое! Это может занять у меня всю ночь!» — продолжил читать Фаркас.

Смех раздался с новой силой. И снова он ничего не понял и взглянул на обложку.

«Похотливая аргонианская дева» — именно так называлась книга.

— Постойте, а какое отношение имеет копьё к похоти? — удивился Фаркас и недоумённо поглядел на заливавшихся смехом соратников.

— Ты и правда не понял, братец? — выдавил Вилкас сквозь смех.

Фаркас взгрустнул.

«Наверное, я и правда дурак. Не стоит всех бить в рыло за эти слова!» — подумал он.

Позднее сам хохотал, когда ему объяснили, какое именно копьё подразумевалось.

 

Соратники едва успели спрятать книгу, когда вернулись Атис и Рия.

— И где вы были? — насмешливо спросила Эйла Охотница.

Рия растерялась.

— Э-э-э… В общем… Атис попросил, чтобы я его копьё отполировала!

Кто-то тихонько захихикал, кто-то недоуменно переглянулся.

— А почему так долго? — задал свой вопрос Скьор. В здоровом глазу — смешинки.

Рия не поняла такого любопытства к себе. Заданий для неё не нашлось, поэтому она занялась тем, чем захотела.

— Потому что оно у Атиса слишком большое, вот и потребовалось много времени!

Соратники-мужчины дружно присвистнули.

— Я-то считал, что ты слабак, данмер, а оказывается по размерам копья ты всех нас перещеголял! — выпалил Вилкас.

Атис непонимающе уставился на него. Он не видел копий у остальных, чтобы сравнить.

 

В голову полетела книга.

— Мерзавец! — закричала раскрасневшаяся Рия. — Как можно читать такую мерзость?

Атис всё понял. Похоже, кто-то стащил его «Похотливую аргонианскую деву» — именно от этого тома он едва успел увернуться. Он подобрал книгу.

— Но я напрочь о ней забыл! — оправдался. — Я не читал её давно!

Рия не захотела выслушать жалкие оправдания. Она влепила пощёчину, отчего кожа на щеке, наверное, приобрела фиолетовый оттенок.

— Я вообще не понимаю, для чего тебе копьё, если ты им не пользуешься! — с этими словами сунула в руки Атиса ещё блестящее от полировки копьё, которое тот отбросил.

Вспомнилось содержание книги настолько ясно, что обвинения воспринялись буквально.

«Это я-то не пользуюсь? Ну, погоди, маленькая имперская девочка!» — подумал Атис и запер дверь.

— Атис, что ты… — Рия не договорила и уставилась на его копьё.

— Раз ты всё так восприняла, то будь добра, отполируй и это копьё! В чём дело? Неужели оно настолько плохое?

Хотя Рия и покраснела до самих ушей, но взгляд от не отполированного копья отвести не смогла. С трудом она перевела взгляд на серое данмерское лицо.

— Нет, — неуверенно, — просто оно настолько большое, что это займёт всю ночь!

Атис приобнял её.

— У нас с тобой полно времени, моя милая. Полно времени, — шепнул он в закруглённое имперское ухо цитату из «Похотливой аргонианской девы».


End file.
